Ren's Business Trip
by Vanillaramen
Summary: Ren Tao goes on a business trip in Japan. When he sees a beautiful blonde doctor, he falls head over heels in love! What happens when they have a chance encounter at the hotel? Oneshot Yaoi Lemons RenxFaust FaustxRen Rated mature on purpose!


**Vanillaramen: Hey! My first ever Fanfic! I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it. The reason I choose this pairing was because someone else had done it before, and it was amazing. But it was the only one of that pairing that I could find! So I did my own! **

**Um, I don't own any of the Characters, or Shaman King, just this story. **

* * *

><p><em>Ren's Business Trip<em>

"Men shouldn't be allowed to be that pretty."

That was all that Ren could think as he looked over the heads of tourists towards a ghostly pale figure on a bench. From his ledge, he could see him almost perfectly. Feathery blonde hair framed a long, elegant face. Dark bags under his eyes and glossy lips gave him the solemn look of a gothic beauty. He wore a thick layer of clothing that hid his body, suitable for the chilly autumn air, but it could not conceal his broad shoulders or the delicate fingers that brushed his hair from his face.

Ren almost couldn't stand it. He had never been the one to notice people before, especially not someone who dwelt among common people. He had been with men before, yes, but often for ulterior motives. Never for pure desire. And yet that was what clouded his mind now, prohibiting any thought beyond the man on the bench, staring off into the horizon. 'I don't even know his name…' Ren thought to himself. He almost started to walk towards the blonde, half in a trance, when a voice snapped him back to reality.

"Mr. Tao! Have you made a decision?" The voice belonged to his assistant, Horohoro, who was walking towards him, clipboard in one hand, rice ball in the other. He swore, the man was always eating.

Shaking his head a little to help clear his thoughts, he addressed his assistant with his rarely absent scowl. "The popularity of the view and the temples would probably be a good attraction for the business, but I'm afraid that it won't bring in the right clientele. Our company has a reputation to uphold, you know." He put a condescending tone into the last sentence, making it sound as if it was the assistant's fault for even suggesting it was a place of interest.

"Well, you're the boss, sir." Horohoro gave him a quick smile.

"Yes I am. Now call Bason, I want to be out of here and to the next site in fifteen minutes. We still have three more prospective building sites today and I will not be put behind schedule." Horohoro nodded and clicked out a phone. "And no more snack breaks!" His assistant grimaced at the last command but carried out his orders. Ren turned back towards where the blonde had been sitting, but he was no longer there.

Hiding his disappointment with practiced expertise, he re-directed his attention towards the approaching limo. It parked a few feet away and a large, muscular man stepped out of the driver's seat. To call him a butler would be misleading; he more resembled a manservant, who doubled as a bodyguard and confidant.

"shall we leave, my lord?" Bason bowed as he spoke.

"Yes. We are on a tight schedule." Ren always kept a poker face around Bason. It was not that he didn't trust him. On the contrary, he trusted him with his life. But Bason had known him since he was little, as his family served the Taos for generations, and often could sense Ren's thoughts even when he wanted them to be kept private. Including a secret attraction to a random man he hadn't even met. Ren avoided Bason's eyes as he climbed into the car.

* * *

><p><span>Later that day, back at the hotel…. <span>

Ren toweled his raven hair dry, the wetness not affecting it's gravity-defying qualities in the least bit. He attempted to shape his hair back into a single, neat spike on his head. "Curse this hair…" He walked down the hallway from the pool room, enjoying the lack of people. He'd had just about all he could take of people today. He walked into the break room towards the vending machine. To his disappointment, someone was already there, deep in thought about what to choose. Or at least, Ren assumed he was deep in thought, since he was standing there, staring at the machine, not doing anything. Something about him seemed familiar. Ren stood there for a few minutes, money in hand, waiting for the tall man in front of him to do something.

When Ren realized he wasn't going to do anything anytime soon, he sighed quite audibly. "Are you going to choose something or what?"

The man nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. He turned around abruptly with a light blush on his cheeks. Ren gasped. The man managed to mutter a few words of apology. "I'm so sorry, I was just lost in thought, you see…. I'm quite sorry…"

As the man returned to the vending machine and began pushing buttons, Ren felt his face flare with heat. 'IT'S THE GUY ON THE BENCH! Holy shit, he's right here! … Oh hell! I just chewed him out! Real smooth, asshole!" As Ren mentally face-palmed himself, he unconsciously took a step backwards… and stumbled over a stool behind him.

"Ah!" Ren felt himself falling backwards, and grabbed onto a table, knocking it over as well. The vase sitting on it crashed to the floor next to Ren, and as he tried to stand back up, he raked his arm over the shards of glass. "Shit!" He bit his lip to prevent a loud stream of cursing from escaping. The beautiful man bent over him in alarm, mumbling soothing words and brushing away the shattered glass. A large gash extended from Ren's wrist to his elbow, and he was bleeding all over the carpet. 'Could anything ELSE go wrong!' Ren silently punished himself. His face was completely red with embarrassment. He could feel the man trying to stand him up, but he couldn't bring himself to look at him. Nimble fingers brushed over his wound, studying it and picking out glass bits that had clung to his arm.

"This cut looks a little deep… come on, I'll treat it in my room." Ren almost didn't even hear the man speaking to him, but the last bit caused him to look up in surprise. The man noticed Ren's reaction, and quickly clarified. "I'm a doctor. I have some medical supplies in my room. It would be much easier and quicker to just treat it here." As soon as Ren realized he could not argue with his logic, he felt himself being shooed out the door.

A short walk and an elevator ride later, they arrived at the blonde doctor's room. Fumbling in his pockets a bit, he retrieved a card key and they entered what looked like a medical-supplies yard sale. Various kinds of portable equipment and travel sized bottles of medicine lay sprawled on every available surface. "Sorry for the mess…" The doctor quietly apologized as he cleared off the bed. Ren took this time to notice the odd outfit the doctor was wearing. He was still sporting the heavy looking trench coat and scarf Ren had seen him wearing earlier, and he could now see the long black pants and expensive looking boots as well. While he looked sexy in it, it didn't seem like lounging material.

'Maybe he just came in and hasn't had time to change?' Ren pondered this to himself until a cold draft made him realize he was still wearing his swim shorts. He started shivering, and suddenly realized his nipples were hard. He hoped it was from the temperature. "Why the hell is it so cold in here!"

The doctor looked at him in surprise. "Ah, my apologizes, I turned the heat off when I arrived… for my medical equipment." He cleared the last of the clutter away from the bed and picked up a bag from the floor. He gestured Ren to come to the bed. "Please, sit. I'll find you something to wear while I treat you." Ren made his way over to the bed as the doctor went to the closet and pulled out a bathrobe.

"Will this do?" He inquired. Ren nodded and it was quickly wrapped around him, excluding the injured arm. As the doctor sat beside him and poured what Ren assumed to be antibacterial liquid onto a cloth, Ren tried his best not to stare at the handsome face.

"I suppose I should thank you, doctor….?"

"Faust. Please, just call me Faust."

"Ah, Faust then." Ren blushed a little, thankful that the doctor was too focused on his injury to notice. "My name is Tao, Ren Tao, but you can call me Ren of course." Faust looked up at this, and smiled gently. Ren nearly kissed him right then and there. Luckily the pain in his arm kept him connected to reality. Unfortunately he began to ramble. "I'm vice president to the Tao Spirit Company. You've probably heard of us. We are one of the largest manufacturers of modern technology today. My father is the-" A cold finger went to Ren's lips. His face blushed again, this time in full view of Faust's gaze.

"You don't have to talk so much. I know who you are. I recognized you when I first saw you today, down at the temples." Faust moved his hand away, a knowing grin on his face.

"The temples… You saw me there!" Ren was used to being recognized, as his families' wealth made him famous, but the thought that this beauty would take the time to notice him made him swell with pride. "I saw you there too! I saw you sitting on the bench outside! Were you sight-seeing?"

Faust chuckled, though Ren could hear a little sadness in it. "Sort-of. You see, my late wife, Eliza, and I used to love to visit the temples. We would sit on that bench for hours sometimes, talking and watching the clouds." Faust's eyes looked sadder with every word.

Ren suddenly felt terrible. "Oh, I see…" he placed his hand on Faust's shoulder. "My condolences."

Faust patted Ren's hand. "Thank you, Ren, but it is not necessary. My wife passed away years ago. I like to visit here when I feel particularly lonely."

"Would you like me to stay the night?" Ren blurted out without even thinking. He slapped his hands onto his mouth and his face turned a deep shade of scarlet. His eyes went wide with embarrassment as Faust looked at him with a look of shock and curiosity. "Well, you see…." Ren gulped. "If you're lonely it is the least I can do to stay with you a night. After all you did bandage my arm for me."

Faust's face lit up. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." And he leaned over, placing a kiss on Ren's lips.

Ren gasped, and he didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder. "You!" was all he could manage to say.

"That was what you had in mind right? When you asked to stay the night? After all…" Faust leaned in close to Ren's face, a dark, devilish look in his eyes. "… it's the least you can do, isn't it?"

Faust let out a laugh, one that seemed like something you'd hear from an old time horror movie. It was enough to make any person's blood run cold. That is…

It would've, if Ren didn't find it so damn hot.

Ren dove for the doctor, holding him to the bed with his good arm. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. "That's exactly what I had in mind. And I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to top, since I never bottom…" As he said this, he brought down his other arm. But as soon as he put weight onto it, a wave of pain rushed over him, and he fell to the bed, cradling it.

Faust chuckled darkly and leaned over him. "Oh no you don't. Not with that arm. You're just going to have to take it like a good boy tonight." He brought his lips close to Ren's, his breath warm against the smaller man's face. Ren shivered. "Doctor's orders…" he whispered lustfully before capturing Ren's lips. Faust darted his tongue against Ren's bottom lip, begging him to open his mouth and let him in. When Ren resisted Faust squeezed his injured arm gently, causing a small yelp to escape from Ren's lips. He forced in and soon the two were fighting for dominance with passionate tongue wrestling. Despite the position, Ren managed to succeed and shoved his wet muscle into Faust's mouth. The taste of Faust's mouth was better than any other man he had been with. As Ren delighted in Faust's flavor, he managed to turn them over, and began to strip away Faust's clothing.

Faust pulled away suddenly, clutching his clothes. Ren growled slightly at the interruption. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we… turn off the lights first?" Faust said quietly, barely speaking loud enough to hear.

Ren was a little surprised at his sudden shyness. Normally, he wouldn't have much of a problem with this. But with Faust, he wanted to be able to see him. All of him. "No. We'll leave the lights on."

"But I …" Before Faust could come up with an argument, Ren yanked off the coat, and began tugging off the black sweater that lay beneath it. "Stop! Stop It!" Faust struggled against the oddly strong grip of the man on top of him, but it did nothing except make him more determined. He shoved the sweater up to Faust's neck, and gasped. Faust dared not look at Ren's face.

"You… So many scars…" Ren's eyes traveled across Faust's exposed torso. Scars ran back and forth across his chest and stomach. Patched of dis-colored skin covered large areas of solid muscle. It was like nothing Ren had ever seen before.

"I tried to stop you… I tried to warn you…. And now…" Faust looked to be on the verge of tears. He raised his arms, as if to cover himself, but almost immediately let them drop back down. Ren had already seen him.

"It's beautiful"

Faust stared in disbelief. "What?"

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I didn't think people could actually look this way. It's… beautiful…" Ren ran his hands over the various textures of Faust's skin. His look of wonder grew as he continued to stare at every inch of the doctor's upper body. Faust watched his face in silent shock, unable to look away.

"I want… more…" Ren pulled the sweater completely away and pressed their mouths together once again. This time, Faust happily let Ren take dominance of him, as he bathed in the happiness of Ren's acceptance. Ren kissed him hungrily as Faust removed Ren's robe and swim shorts. The unfamiliar contact of foreign skin against his own made Faust hiss with desire. Ren could feel both of them getting hard, and allowing Faust to kick off his boots, he quickly removed the rest of his clothing while never ceasing their passionate kiss.

Faust pulled away again, this time to change their positions. He allowed Ren to comfortably situate himself on the bed before climbing on top of him and latching his mouth onto his neck. He sucked and nibbled on the smooth flesh, leaving a delicious mark that would be hard to cover up in public. He made a trail of light kisses down to his collarbone, his hands traveling down the small, young body, and Ren could feel himself burning under Faust's touch. The cold of Faust's skin clashing with the heat of his own caused his every nerve to crawl with pleasure.

Faust lowered his lips down to Ren's hardened nipple, sucking on it hard while using his hands to pinch and tease the other. Ren bit his lip, trying his best not to moan. He didn't want to think about how long it had been since he last had sex, and he certainly didn't want to act like it had been that long.

Faust smiled against Ren's chest, flicking the tiny bud with his tongue before biting down on it. Ren let out a tiny cry, encouraging Faust to continue. He switched to the other nipple, alternating sucking and biting, earning small yelps from the writhing man beneath him.

"Stop teasing me Faust…" Ren half ordered, half begged to the tall blonde. Faust kissed his chest, whispering against it.

"Alright, my little pet." The lust in his voice alone caused Ren to let out a soft moan. He spread Ren's legs wide, the cold in the air causing him to gasp. "I know, I know, don't worry. I'll warm you up." Faust whispered in the same lustful tone. Ren could barely register his words before he felt Faust's mouth swallowing him up.

"Ah! Faust!" Ren's hips bucked at the sudden, delicious contact. Faust brought his hands down and pinned him to the bed before he could do it again, his mouth slowly bobbing up and down Ren's length. Ren shuddered at the skilled tongue playing with his erection, feeling it stroke the sensitive underside, making his mind go blank with pure bliss. He tangled his fingers in the soft blonde locks below him and let himself groan as Faust began to pick up speed. One of Faust's hands moved from Ren's hips to tenderly massage his balls. He moaned loudly when he felt the gentle rake of teeth against his shaft. He could feel a special tension beginning to gather. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Faust could tell too, from the sounds Ren was making, that he was getting close. He pulled his mouth away, causing Ren to whimper from the loss. "Well, you didn't think you were going to have all the fun, did you?" Faust smiled playfully, dispelling Ren's anger. "Just give me a second…" He reaches into a drawer on the night stand, which like everything else in the room, was taken over by various medical knick-knacks. He pulls out a very official looking bottle of what resembles…

"Lube…?" Ren asks, a little hesitantly.

"Yes, a very special kind of lube, one that I think you'll enjoy." Faust winked at him reassuringly. He poured a generous amount into his hand. "Now be a good boy, and turn around, will you?"

Ren grumbled, but complied. Getting on his hands and knees, Ren positioned his buttocks in the air in front of Faust. A warm tongue licked up his toned ass, sending a chill down his spine. Faust began spreading his legs and bringing his fingers to tease his entrance. Ren had to dart a hand up to his mouth to stifle a whimper. Out of nowhere, a loud, hard smack landed on his buttocks. Ren shouted in shocked pain.

Faust laughed. "Good boys don't try to hide their voices. I want to hear you." Ren turned to argue, but instead nearly collapsed to the bed with a heavy moan as a long, lubed finger slipped into his entrance.

"Oh, Faust…" Ren gasped out his name, the new sensations of being entered fogging his mind. An odd sort of pain flooded him as a second digit was added, and the lube started to create an odd tingling inside of him. He could feel himself being stretched as Faust made scissoring motions with his fingers. "It f-feels… weird…" was all Ren could stammer out between rough breaths.

"Oh, but you like it so much." Faust poured more lube onto his hand, completely covering his hard, neglected member. Stroking himself a little, he positioned his cock at Ren's entrance. "Ready…?" Ren gripped the sheets tightly, nodding silently with determination. Faust pushed himself slowly into Ren, who let out a squeak of pain. "So tight… Ren…" He hissed loudly as he firmly pressed deeper into the hot cavity. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for Ren to become adjusted, resisting the strong urge to move inside of him. After what must've been only a minute or two, but felt like ages, Ren nodded weakly, a sign for Faust to start moving.

That was all he needed. He began pumping in and out, slowly, listening to Ren whine in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. As he picked up the pace, Ren moaned louder and louder, pleasure taking over the pain and racking his body in waves. Faust shifted his position a little, and a little more, until he found that one spot….

"AH! Faust! There!" Ren screamed it as his eyes rolled back and his frame shook with delight. Faust continued pounding into that bundle of nerves, sending Ren into white hot bliss. The lube making his insides burn and tingle and the expertise of the larger man was causing him to spill over the edge. "Faust! I can't-!" A clutch around his cock caused him to moan in mid-sentence.

"Me… too…" Faust rasped between grunts of exertion. Thrusting into Ren roughly and stroking his weeping member, Faust leaned over into Ren's neck and kissed it. A few more thrusts, and Faust's seed filled Ren's insides. "Ren…!"

The feeling of liquid filling him, Ren came harder than he had ever before. "FAUST!" They rode out their orgasms, immediately collapsing to the bed afterwards, panting with exhaustion. After a few minutes, Ren turned to Faust lying beside him, to find he had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself, and cuddled up next to him, covering them both in the bed sheets.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning…<span>

Ren woke to a familiar voice shouting in the hallway. After a few seconds he realized it was calling his name. He looked to the other side of the bed, seeing that Faust was still asleep. He stood up out of the bed, nearly falling back into it from the pain in his ass. Bracing himself, he put on a robe and opened the door.

"Mr. Tao! Mr. Tao, where are you!" Horohoro called frantically as he walked up the hallway. Ren was half tempted to just go back inside.

"Over here, numbskull." Ren called out to the vexed assistant, who turned immediately at the voice and began running back up the hallway in relief.

"Mr. Tao! I've been looking… everywhere for you…" Horohoro was breathing heavily with distress and fatigue. He looked as if he wanted to cry. "I was so worried… when Bason said you didn't… come back from swimming…"

"Yeah, well, I'm fine, aren't I?" Ren scoffed. But he was a little touched at the assistant's concern. Not that he'd ever tell him that.

"What were you doing down-"Horohoro stopped when he noticed Ren was only wearing a robe. Horohoro glanced into the room to see the figure of Faust beginning to stir under the sheets. The assistant grinned knowingly. "Ah, I see."

Ren blushed a little. "Just get back to the room! I want everything in order for when we leave!" The assistant nodded and turned to walk up the hallway. Ren suddenly thought of something. "Wait." Horohoro stopped and looked back. "Do you have any of my business cards on you?"

Horohoro grinned even more broadly. "Of course. Is it for…?" He gestured towards the room while pulling out a card from his pocket.

"Don't speak of it!" Ren snatched the card from his hand. "Now GET BACK TO THE ROOM!" He shouted as the startled yet still amused assistant disappeared around the corner.

Walking back into the room, Ren saw that Faust was wide awake now, though still wrapped in the sheets on the bed. "So… I guess you'll be leaving now." Faust could not hide the lilt of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah. Business to take care of."

"Of course. I understand."

Ren glanced around the piles of supplies surrounding him, and reached into one, pulling out a pen. Scribbling on the back of the card, he handed it to Faust. "I wrote my personal cell number. If that doesn't reach me, call me at my work number." Ren leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Faust's lips. "Okay?"

Faust smiled with pure happiness as Ren grabbed his swim shorts and disappeared into the hallway, waving.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I don't mind flames, just be fair.<strong>


End file.
